Super Sentai x Metal Heroes All Stars: Featuring Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart
Summary Super Sentai are made it at Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart World. Quotes Marvelous: Here we are Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart worldand what else is on TV (Marvelous turns on the TV) Mayor: Those people cause them and they do it and... (Yvette Woodgrove and Mr. Weaver gives the mayor a wedgie) Mayor: Screams Yvette & Mr. Weaver: (Laughs) All: Yvete Woodgrove & Mr. Weaver (At Verone Junior High) Mayor: (Screams) Yvette & Mr. Weaver: (Laughs) Principal: How could you do that to the Mayor Vette Mr. Weaver Mr. Weaaver: But it can be we right here Principal: I know you cutting thins Mr. Weaver: What? Principal: Hit Mr. Weavver: Dont you dare code custard us Principal: Make me code custard code custard Mr. Weaver: We're out of here (Yvette & Mr. Weaver are running away from the Verone Junior High) Princioal: Code custard code custard this is payback time (Jiban, Fire, Bycle, Walter, SolBraver, SolJeanne, SolDozer, Knight FIre, Draft Redder, Draft Blues, Draft Keace, Janperson, Gun Gibson, Blue Swat, Purple Swat, & Gray Swat arrives) Jiban: Which where they go? Principal: That away (Jiban, Fire, Bycle, Walter, SolBraver, SolJeanne, SolDozer, Knight Fire, Draft Redder, Draft Blues, Draft Keace, Janperson, Gun Gibson, Blue Swat, Purple Swat, & Gray Swat follow them) Mr. Weaver: Must get away, must get away Marvelous: Psst, Yvette, Mr. Weaver Alata: Quick put this on (Yvette & Mr. Weaver puts on their disguise on) Fire: Hey you there did you where those two are? Magis: No Alata: No Marvelous: No Gai: No Joe: No Don: No ha ha Fire: Well be on the look out and stay indoors until the alerts over Joe: Yes sir (Jiban, Fire, Bycle, Walter, SolBraver, SolJeanne, SolDozer, Knight Fire, Draft Redder, Draft Blues, Draft Keace, Janperson, Gun Gibson, Blue Swat, Purple Swat, & Gray Swat leaves) Mr. Weaver: It worked but who are you six unregonizeable strangers are? (Magis, Alata, Marvelous, Gai, Joe & Don take off their disguie off) Mr. Weaver: Magis, Alata, Marvelous, Gai, Joe & Don what are you six doing at this world? Marvelous: Long story come on (At the cafe) Marvelous: Mr. Weaver, Yvette we know who to be in disguise Mr. Weaver: Who? Gai: Enter and Sasorina they are using the imposter suits to be in disguise as you two Mr. Weaver: Really Alata: Yeah Mr. Weaver: Oh Marvelous: They head it to the next world is Shugo Chara World Marvelous: Let's go and Yvette & Mr. Weaver you two stay at this world Both: Right (At Gokai Galleon) Marvelous: Ok everyone Jakq & Batttle Fever J meet us at thi world now let's go (At Free Joker ship) Basco: Ok everyone we need to get help with Iron Claw now let's go Trivia This is the first time entire crossover that Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black, Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White, & 'Hikari Kujou/'Shiny Luminous did not appear. Category:Live action appearances Category:Crossovers